Processing data involving matrices, equations, or other data sets with large condition numbers can be time consuming. In addition, computationally intensive calculations can introduce errors, and therefore decreasing data processing efficiency and accuracy. There is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for reusing previously generated computationally intensive calculations.